Pensamientos de Ron
by JulietteJoyce
Summary: [SPOILERS] un breve recorrido por la mente de Ron en una etapa dura


Pensamientos de Ron:

Seguro que Harry no decía en serio eso de ir él solo a por……….

De verdad cree que no vamos a ir con él después de todos estos años con basiliscos, dementores, arañas… puajj!! Arañas!! …

Además, todavía está la boda de Bill y Fleur, que por cierto, va a ser enseguida, que ya se ve a mamá muy nerviosa con todo lo de los preparativos…

Por cierto, no pretenderá que lleve ese traje horrible que me compró ayer!!??

Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el pringado que le toca la ropa más espantosa mientras Fred y George se pueden permitir unas túnicas modernas??

No, ya hice el ridículo una vez en el baile de Navidad y no lo volveré a hacer!! Además, va a estar Fleur… bueno, obvio, es su boda… y también estará….…………..

Bueno, y qué, Ron?? Hermione también estaba en el baile de Navidad, aunque claro, entonces solo tenía ojos para su "Vicky"…

No pretenderá traerle a la boda? No le habrá invitado!!!!!!!!????? Porque solo faltaba, en la boda de mi hermano… sinceramente, no comprendo qué ve en él……….

Si, vale, es el mejor jugador de Quidditch de la historia, pero eso a Hermione que le importa, si no le gusta el Quidditch!!

Y él, claro, como sabía que Herm no se despega de las bibliotecas, pues se hacía el intelectual y la espiaba y allí fue donde le pidió ir al baile, me apuesto todas mis ranas de chocolate!! Pero, Hermione por qué le dijo que si?

Si se notaba que solo se quería aprovechar de ella……………………………….

Tendrá razón Ginny?... Hermione habrá…… besado…….

O quizá fue al revés… quizá Krum la obligó!!!... no seas tonto, Ronald, a ti nadie te obligó a besarte con Lavender… pero lo mío con Lavender fue muy distinto………… a si?

En qué? …………

No te engañes…. Lavender fue un entretenimiento y un castigo a Hermione por eso que había hecho con Krum……

Solo que yo deseaba que fuera conmigo… por qué fui tan idiota y dejé que pasara?

Por qué, si la tuve para mi solo tantos años y no me di cuenta que la quería hasta que……………

Diosss, Ron, lo has pensado….

La quieres…….

Pero ya se había ido con Krum….

Y seguro que fue buena estrategia eso de darle celos con Lavender? Lo peor de todo es que creo que Lavender sí que se dio cuenta de que no me importaba y que solo quería a Hermione………

Ala!! Lo has vuelto a pensar….

Pues si!

Qué pasa? Lo reconozco…

Soy idiota por darme cuenta ahora que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga y lo que es peor, creo que le hice daño al estar con Lavender… luego, bueno, lo arreglamos…….

Ahora estamos como siempre… pero en qué punto exactamente?

No en aquel punto en el que había una química que parecía una poción, que creo que hasta Harry se dio cuenta, lo que daría por volver a aquel momento… quizá si hablamos….. igual tengo tiempo en la boda de Bill a decirle lo que siento… no, no, no, y si lo estropeo? Y si se acaba la amistad?

Y si…. Y si no le gusto? …No, eso no es posible… si se puso celosa de Lavender!!

Pero, y si lo estropeo, y si no le digo las palabras adecuadas?... y si espero a que me lo diga ella? Pero… y si nunca me lo dice?

Soy un Griffindor, no? Pues tengo que reunir valor y decírselo!! ……..

Bueno, quizá es un poco precipitado…

Y si lo comento con Harry? No, no, no!!! Es mi mejor amigo, pero también es el mejor amigo de ella…

Y además no me atrevo… nos lo contamos todo, pero esto…

Eey!! Que él no me contó que le gustaba Ginny!!

Bueno, eso puede que fuera porque tenía miedo a mi reacción… pero es que es mi hermana, y Hermione sólo es una amiga suya… pero no, esto creo que lo tengo que hablar solo con Herm…

Y si le pido consejo a mamá?

NO, NO!!! Que seguro que me saca un test o una poción o algo que tenga de Lockhart, y además, es muy cotilla y no se lo callaría….

No, esto lo tengo que hablar solo con Hermione…

Si, pero, y qué le digo? Hola, Hermione, mira, que es que me gustas… pues no, eso no se dice así… o si?

Y si dejo que las cosas sigan sus curso?

Pero… y si el momento nunca llega? Y si llega otro antes, que eso todavía es peor!!!!!!!????????

... ey… y si le mando una carta?? ….No, eso es muy cursi, además, y si no llega?... ey…

YA SE!! GINNY!!!!!! Si, Ginny es perfecta!! Ella sabrá lo que tengo que decir y cómo reaccionará y todo… solo que tengo que humillarme ante mi hermana pequeña… pero bueno, Ron, no te pongas orgulloso ahora!!!!

Quieres a Hermione, verdad? Pues sacrifícate por ella!! Si le tienes que pedir consejo a tu hermana, pues se lo pides y punto!...

Mañana a primera hora se lo pregunto… pero… qué le digo?? Buff…. Estoy muy cansado, mira que horas… mañana pienso en lo que le voy a decir a Ginny….

…..todo el mundo llorando por Dumbledore y yo pensando en Hermione…..


End file.
